spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Boi
The Gold Boi is very valuable and rare, it’s not endangered though. These Boiz are so hard to find that you may not see one in your lifetime, as they are very elusive and always underground. They, along with their cousins the Silver Boiz and Bronze Boiz, are in the Mineral Boi subfamily. Appearance: Gold Boiz, as you may have expected, have all golden fur, with lighter or darker golden eyes, and wear golden (represented as yellow in Animal Jam) leis and golden gloves, but they do not wear headflowers. Some Boiz may even wear the gold diamond encrusted set, but this isn’t seen very much in the wild. Behavior: Gold Boiz, overall, are very quiet and reserved, and they are mostly solitary all their lives, but if they have a mate and pups, they will stay with them for life, even the pups when they are grown. The pups may become more independent, but will always stay with their parents, no matter what. If those pups have a mate and pups of their own, then they will have to leave their family to be with the mate and pups. Other than that, Gold Boiz are very shy and introverted, even distant sometimes, and they don’t like the outdoors very much. Correction, they NEVER go outdoors. Not kidding, these Boiz live in underground burrows all their lives, and no where else, which is a partial reason to why they are so hard to find. Habitat: Gold Boi burrows are usually built somewhere known for having lots of rich underground minerals, so most burrows are underneath Epic Wonders. History: One day, a salty member Arctic Wolf with a spike was sitting in Epic Wonders, along with his fellow Cool Boi, who was named Promo. The arctic wolf had a nice day of trading and raging, and he was taking a short break. He looked at Promo, who was obediently sitting next to him. ‘What if another Spinny Boi was introduced that actually cared about trading and not being annoying, like Cool Boiz?’ He thought to himself. Suddenly, as if by will, the bars of Gold sitting in Epic Wonders merged together, and formed a Spinny Boi. Of course the arctic wolf and Promo screamed and ran away, leaving the confused, lonely Gold Boi on his own. But he did leave Epic Wonders, and mated with ONE Spinny Boi, and they had Gold Boi pups. Then their pups had pups, and their pups had pups, and their pups had pups who had pups who had pups who had pups who had pups who had pups... etc. The Gold Boi spread his species differently, instead of mating with multiple Spinny Boiz. Diet: Jewels, rocks, minerals Trivia: * The Gold Boi’s scientific name is ”Aureum Viventem” which means “golden creature” * A Gold Boi family is called a “Karat” * Gold Boi hybrids have names of their own, such as White Gold Boiz, Rose Gold Boiz, and Green Gold Boiz. White Gold Boiz are hybrids between Gold Boiz and Albino Boiz, Rose Gold Boiz are hybrids between Gold Boiz and Bronze Boiz, and Green Gold Boiz are hybrids between Gold Boiz and Silver Boiz. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Very rare species Category:Don't eat beans